Burning a New Future
by JacobStoneclaw
Summary: Natsu, while trying to help his friend, is suddenly sucked into the world of Akame Ga Kiru. This new land with new rules will push the edges on Natsu morality as he has to come face to face with a shocking reality... or will do what Natsu does best and throw reality into the wind as he decides to break the norm in this blood filled land the only way that Natsu can.
1. Chapter 1

**AN/ Yo so this popped into my head recently. It's been awhile since I've seen the Akame ga kill anime so my apologies if I get some character's wrong or misspell some words and names.**

 **But anyways this is a story of the post end Natsu getting sucked into a world of Akame ga Kill. By post end I mean he has beat Aconologia and Zeref and unlock all his dragon slayer stuff as well as the power of END. Also I'm going to decide to be a little off cannon and say he wasn't teleported into the future by the eclipse gate but instead was END the entire 400 years the got the memories locked away which he then unlock after beating Zeref. So he's going to be strong. Like as in the level that he wants to make Esdeath his rival since she has the same ability to do stuff with ice as Gray.**

 **This will take place at the very beginning of the Jaegers being formed with all of them alive and all of night raid alive. Bulat is alive too but River and those other two guys are still dead.**

 **Now the most hated person in the series Seryu will be a kinda main character but she won't win the most hatted villain of the year award like she did in the anime. So bear with me, I mean we all liked her before she went batshit crazy.**

 **As for pairings I don't care really. I could make it a harem, I could make no pairing and just add romantic humor. Whatever just leave a note on what you would like. Or PM me.**

/

Natsu could only take a moment to think of all the great struggles he has faced in only these past few years. He had fought against people that were believed to be out of his class in almost every field, yet with a little help from some of his friends, and maybe a bite of ethierion, he was able to overcome all that stood before him. Whether it be a giant soul stealing tree thingy, some crazed jealous rival guild, or an entire gang of demons who soul purpose was to destroy all the magic in the world in order to enslave humanity. Oh and not to mention defeating his big bro the great dark mage Zeref himself.

Yet even with all that, even with unlocking his dragon force and END demon abilities, the pile of swirling gizmos and gears that whizzed and grinded before him paired with the smiling face of one of his childhood friends nearly made the pink haired hero shit his pants.

"so let's get this straight. You want me to test out your teleportation machine." He pointed to the pile of junk before him, as he pointed there was a small explosion causing a few gears to fly off in random directions but yet it kept cranking "because Gajeel told you that your edolas version made one?" Natsu questioned as he gave his friend a confused look.

"yupp." Levi smiled back before putting her arms up to reassure the mage "Trust me Natsu, if the edolas version of me could make it then I should be able too."

Natsu took another look at the machine as he noticed one of the many pipes became unattached and started to spew a liquid in random directions. "How is that supposed to be reassuring?"

"Well I figured since the edolas versions of us are the opposites then that means edo me wasn't that smart and never read much, and if she could build something that great than I should be able to do it easily, and plus I had Gajeel to help." The bluenette smiled sweetly as Gajeel walked past her and started to hammer chunks of iron randomly across the machine before standing back and nodding at his handy work.

"b-but why me?" Natsu asked as he glanced at the machine and a shiver ran down his spine. Not wanting to point of that her explanation between her and her edo self left out the fact that Levi have no ability what-so-ever in handling machines.

"Well Lucy said that the edo version of me used the edo version of you to test it so I figured that if we kept as close to what they did as possible that it would work best." Levi continued to smile, pretending that her machine wasn't currently about to explode behind her by closing her eyes.

"Levi I really don't want t-"

"plus if it works that means we can teleport straight to jobs and you no longer have to ride on anymore more trains- "

"LEVI WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!" Levi opened her eyes to see that Natsu was no longer in front of her, she looked to the machine only to see Natsu sitting in the middle of the machine in a chair, which was a wooden one form the guild but for some reason had random iron rods protruding from it courteous of Gajeel. The iron dragon slayer quickly appearing beside his friends and bending the iron binding so that they now held Natsu firmly to the chair.

"OH great!" Levi smiled and clapped her hands as she quickly ran to the control panel that was placed behind a blast shield and bullet proof glass. Gajeel appeared beside her in a bio hazard suit which he gave her a matching set.

"L-l-Levi." Natsu gulped as he began to rethink he resent actions. "T-this will work right?" he more of begged then asked.

Levi stared at Natsu for several seconds before zipping up the bio suit "Test one will begin in 5 seconds." She said as she started to push buttons on the control panel.

"LEVI!" Natsu yelled as he didn't get answer. The machine above him began to shake uncontrollably. "LEVI!"

"5"

"GAJEEL!"

"4"

"ERZA!"

"3"

"LUCY! GRAY! HELP!"

"2"

"MASTER! DEAR MAVIS SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"1"

The machine suddenly stopped. Natsu looked up only to see a giant ball of green light above him.

"Ple- "the giant ball of light engulfed him mid word and blinded both gajeel and Levi for a second.

As the light faded Levi looked to the machine to see that Natsu was no longer present.

"it…. it actually worked." She said breathlessly. Her partner beside her already removing his suit.

"well wasn't it supposed to shrimp?" Gajeel grunted and raised an eyebrow.

"uh well. Um OF COURSE!" Levi shouted as she took her suit off "I knew it would!" she shouted puffing out her chest in a boastful manner.

"Gihe good now let's go get the salamander and makes sure he is in one piece." Gajeel grunted as he walked away from the machine only to stop after a few steps. "actually where did you pop him too?" he asked as he scratched his head and turned around.

"oh well sent him to- "Levi stopped dead in her tracks "OH MAVIS I DIDN'T SET THE DESTINATION ON THE MACHINE!"

Gajeel watched as Levi panicked "well that just means he could be anywhere right?" he grunted "we'll just have to find him then."

Levi paused in her panic attack at hearing Gajeel. "Yeah you're right, he has to be around somewhere after all." Levi let out a breath she was holding "It's not like anything bad could happen to him right?" she asked looking up to Gajeel.

Before Gajeel could answer however the teleportation machine suddenly erupted in a giant explosion showering the two is gears and other random metal assortments.

"Actually shrimp you probably just killed him."

/meanwhile with Natsu/

"WWHHHHAAAAAAAHHHAHAHAHAH" Natsu screamed as he flew through the void filled with flashing lights, pop tart shaped kittens, pyramids with eyes, and… vases?

After roughly 30 seconds of constant screaming Natsu stopped. He still was feeling a sense of falling but by now the sensation was more like old news.

"I hope this ends soon." Natsu let out a sigh as he put his hands behind his head and just accepted the trip. "At least I'm not getting motion sick." He grunted as he made a mental note to inform Levi of that when he got back to the guild.

After what felt like several days to the usually active dragon slayer, which was actually only a few minutes, a light began to show in the distance.

"Yosh that looks like my stop!" Natsu yelled as it began to grow closer. "ALRIGHT!" he yelled as he was engulfed. The blinding light around him was dazzling "FUCK TRAINS!" he yelled as the whiteness around him suddenly faded and was replaced with a surrounding and shitty buildings that were in ill repair and a road that was covered in about half an inch of feces and grim.

The surrounding people all turned at the sudden yell and the flash of light only to see a, pink? haired man standing in the middle of the road with a wide smile and sandals that were quickly showing the ineffectiveness at keeping the dirt off of his feet.

Natsu blinked several times trying to get used to his surrounding as he forgot to close his eyes when he came closer to the light and as of such he was still seeing plenty of colors flashing before him.

"HEY WHOS THE HOMO!" came a yelled from nearby which was quickly join by laughter. Natsu rubbed his head as the colors finally faded away "Hey pinky you gonna go suck a- "

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING PINKY!" Natsu turned and roared in the direction of the voice only to see fifty or so armored men wearing a red and black checkered uniform.

Before the Natsu could send another retort however he suddenly felt a tug on his pant leg. He looked down to a man wearing what used to be clean clothing but was not covered in blood and grime look up to his with a look of desperation. "PLEASE HELP US! ITS THE REBELS!" Natsu looked back up at the group of men only to see ten moving his way while the others seemed to be keen on attacking other business men.

"HEY YOU BASTARDS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO THESE PEOP-" Natsu yelled as anger began to swell inside him. However, his stopped mid-sentence as he watched as a uniformed man pull a young women form a carriage and began to swing his sword in an in a deadly arch.

Natsu moved on impulse as he closed the thirty yards gap in a split second, just making it in time to catch the blade before it descended on the woman.

The 'rebel' as the man had called them looked at Natsu with shock through the eye holes of his helmet. "T-T-Teigu!" the man shouted as Natsu broke his blade in his hand. The man fell back as he tried to crawl away. His comrades quickly flanked him as the drew their weapons.

"Impossible! The jaegers are supposed to be on the other side of the city!" a man called from the back of the group.

"We aren't prepared to fight a Teigu user we need to retr- "

"SHUT UP!" yelled Natsu which caught the attention of the men before him "I don't know what the hell is going on here but you can't just go killing people!" he yelled pointing his finger at the men as if her was scolding a classroom of children. "so I'm gonna kick your asses and turn you in to the local police." Natsu explained.

"LIKE HELL!" a man in front yelled as he stepped forward "ITS ONLY ONE WE CAN TAKE HIM!" he yelled to encourage his friends as he ran forwards and swiped with his sword.

Natsu only tilted his head before grabbing the sword at the last instant shocking the man before pulling the weapon forward causing him to stumble directly into Natsu's fist. The man quickly collapsed as he was knocked unconscious. The men's jaws dropped as Natsu started to pop his knuckles and grin as he approached the group.

Approximately one ass kicking later Natsu sat atop a pile of fifty groaning bodies as half of the were unconscious and the other half were in so much pain that they could only groan.

Natsu sighed as he got off the pile and looked around. All the people that were attacked by the men either ran or were hiding as the street was currently barren. "Geez it takes the police forever to get here." Natsu shock his head "No wonder so many thugs got here." Natsu mumbled as he looked down to his grime covered feet with disgust before quickly trading with one of the knocked out men for their pair of boots. A sudden whistle caught his attention however as he looked up to see a lone figure sprinting towards him. As it got closer he was able to make out a head of auburn hair and also noticed what seemed to be a dog beside the person.

As the person got closer he was able to identify it as a woman. She suddenly stopped and her strange looking dog did the same "Seryu Ubiquitous from the Jaegers reporting to purge the evil for justice!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow "does that mean you're the police?" he asked.

"YES!" she shouted as she came to attention, the dog beside her mimicking her "Now where are the evildoers! I mush administer justice!"

Natsu simply gestured to the pile of bodies beside him "Well you're kinda late so I already took care of it. so I assume I can leave these guys in your hands." He waved it off as he turned around and started to walk away, his mind starting to wonder how he was going to find a way back to Fairy tail.

"YOU BEAT THEM ALL BY YOURSELF!" the girl gasped as she looked to bodies as if they suddenly appeared, the dog jumped back just as shocked.

Natsu turned "well yeah they weren't that tough, their just some thugs." He shrugged.

However, Seryu noticed the uniforms and what they meant, she also noticed that some of the men were definitely ranked in a position that meant that no ordinary person could fight and beat without a teigu… or justice on their side! As she looked back to Natsu about to praise him for his ability to fight on the side of justice. She heard her companion give a growl.

"Koro?" she asked as she looked form her Teigu to Natsu who only studied the creature with a puzzled expression. Koro suddenly grew as he got into his attack size still baring his fangs at Natsu. Seryu suddenly let her hair shade over her eyes "so that's it, YOU SEEK TO DECIEVE THE EYES OF JUSTI- "she began to yell as her face started to contour however she had to pause in mid-sentence as her eyes grew wide.

Natsu was now several inches taller with black markings covering his entire body. A pillar of flames erupted around him only to form into the image of a giant dragon as two flaming claws crashed to his sides.

Koro looked at the man for a second before shrinking back to his small side and letting a yelp before hiding behind Seryu shaking slightly. Meanwhile Seryu could only look in awe at the display of power before her.

And in an instant it was completely gone.

Her mouth still opened she could only gap as all the power vanished and returned to a smiling pink haired man.

"Sorry about that." He chuckled nervously "it's an animal thing."

Seryu looked down at her leg to see Koro still shaking. ' _Koro has to ability to sniff evil doers out yet he backed down from this one after getting ready to attack'_ she thought as her mind tried to make sense of what just happened. Koro wasn't scared of anyone, shit it was in his programming no to be since he could regenerate. ' _what could cause his to do that'_ her mind tried to understand.

"Well anyways there's the criminals so um I guess you could say justice has been served." Natsu said awkwardly seeing as how the girl still wasn't responding to him.

"justice?" she whispered as her eyes grew wide.

"What?" Natsu asked as he turned to the voice only to see the girl about to cry. "WHA! WHY! IM SORRY!" he panicked as he ran to her and grabbed her shoulders he could practically hear Lucy berating him for being stupid enough to show that power in front of a girl, no shit they would get scared. "I DIDN- "

"So much justice." Seryu whispered out as her eyes began to shine with stars as she looked upon Natsu in envy. ' _it's the only reason why Koro would attack then hide, it's not that he was an unjust person. It was that he was justice.'_ Seryu concluded as she looked up to Natsu now as more of an idol then a random person. "It was so beautiful."

"Uh?" Natsu looked confused as those were not the words he was expecting, but still breathed a sigh of relief as she wasn't about to cry anymore "Well anyways when are the rest of the police going to get here to take away those guys?" he asked trying to change to topic as he let go of the girl and took a step back.

"Others?" Seryu said as she came out of her daze only to have an idea pop in her head. She quickly grabbed Natsu hand before sprinting off and dragging the young man behind her. "I must get Justice-sama to Esdeath-sama!"

"What?" Natsu asked as he tried to get some footing as the women dragged him "who are those people?"

"Esdeath-sama is my commanding officer." Seryu replied as she turned to Natsu but didn't stop sprinting "and you're Justice-sama, Justice-sama." She said with stars in her eyes once again.

"But my name is Natsu?" Natsu stated confused by his title.

"That's a nice name Justice-sama." She smiled kindly as she kept dragging Natsu who only sweat dropped at the blatant decision to ignore his name.

"But what about the thugs I beat up?" Natsu questioned thoroughly confused with this whole situation.

"Don't worry Justice-sama, Koro will handle them." Seryu said before turning her smiling face to her dog with quickly stopped and started to run back.

Natsu glanced over his should only to see Koro turn the bend back to where they came from, "well if you say so."

After that Natsu simple let himself get dragged as he started to take in the city around him. It was breath taking to watch as the building of the slums slowly turned more and more clean as they neared where ever it was that they were going.

"Almost there Justice-sama, Hopefully Esdeath-sama will let you join the Jaegers so that we both my use the power of justice in order to purge the evil doers from this land." Seryu said as she raised her other fist.

"oh well actually I kinda need to get ba- "Natsu started.

"We're here Justice-sama!" Seryu yelled as she pulled Natsu through a guarded archway.

The two guards that watched as the one and only Seryu drug a boy into the palace. They could only give the poor bastard an apologetic glance and a short prayer as they watched the well-known psychopath drag him past them.

Seryu continued to drag him through the halls until finally stopping in front of a door only to kick it open and hold up Natsu as if he was a puppy at her show and tell. "I present Justice-sama!"

Natsu could only blink as he took in the five people before him. There was one man that looked roughly his age which seemed to have the uniform of a sailor with a strange sword on his hip, but for some reason his dark hair and the way he looked reminded Natsu of a certain stripper really pissed him off. Next to him was a blonde haired man who seemed to be studying him quite intently. Then on the other side of the table was a rather fruity looking man wearing a doctor's coat and a small black haired girl munching on a cookie while holding a bag with "kurome" written on it. then last but not least was some weirdo in the back of the room looking like a pro wrestler with a mask covering his face.

"Yo." Natsu greeted as he put a hand up.

"Uh…." The blonde was the first to respond "Your name is justice?"

"Nah my real name is Natsu but sh- "Natsu started as he pointed back to Seryu.

"Yes he is Justice-sama!" Seryu cut him off as she dropped him to the floor. "He was able to bring justice to over fifty of the rebel evil doers while we fought on the other side on the city. It was." she wiped a stray tear "truly beautiful and only something that could be done with justice itself."

At hearing that the attention in the room spiked. "so you were able to take on fifty rebel solider all by yourself?" the gray look-a-like stated impressed.

"you must not be from around here though; I've only ever seen close like that from the southern part of the continent" the blonde haired man spoke again.

"they are rather hideous and show no style." The doctor added with some slight venom before he put on a sly grin "however if you would like I could make some changes to them, as well as to you."

"hey there's nothing wrong with my clothes you bastard!" Natsu growled as he stood up then glanced down at his attire. He had to gulp however as he noticed that in the recent scuffle his clothes did seem to take a beating. His one sleeved jacket was cut and frayed in several places with his pants suffering to about the same degree. Even his prized scarf was a bit grimy at the moment "they just need cleaned up a little." Natsu tried to add to his argument but with a less aggressive tone.

"ah I can have those cleaned up if you'd like." Came a soft voice causing Natsu to turn around and see the masked man beside him with an outreached hand.

"You clean clothes?" Natsu asked not expecting the large man to be the one in charge of the laundry, it looked like more a job that the silent dark haired girl would do. "and who the hell are you guys anyways?" he finally asked as he looked back to the group that had only criticized him since he was shoved into the room.

"oh pardon my rudeness." The blonde said as he bowed "My name is Run."

"and I'm Wave" the Gray-look-a-like said with a grin. Natsu narrowed his eyes at him slightly ' _wave has four letters just like gray…. There's no way it's just a coincidence.'_ "and over there is Doctor Stylish" he gestured to the man with the doctor coat who seemed to have already lost interest in the new face in the room. "And the girl over there is Kurome." He pointed to the girl.

"And my name is Bols." the masked man spoke as he placed his hand on his chest and bowed politely.

"And I'm Seryu Ubiquitous!" the girl shouted in salute towards Natsu, the dog beside her also giving an identical one.

"Yeah you said that…" Natsu sweat dropped as he looked to Seryu who only continued to look to him with shining eyes. "So you guys are the police?"

"Well yes and no." Run said, then upon seeing Natsu's confusion "We are an elite team under the direct control of the prime minister himself."

"Oh." Natsu nodded "What's a prime minister?" he tilted his head causing the group to once more looked to him in confusion with only the munching of Kurome on her cookies to fill the void.

"The prime minister." Run repeated to which Natsu only nodded. "He is the advisor to the emperor." He continued. "How could you possibly not know who the prime minister is?"

"Well you see I'm not from around here." He shrugged as if that answered all questions. "Anyways I need to get back to my guild, do you know where Fiore is?"

"Fiore?" Wave asked.

"Yeah it's the country I'm from. My guild mate was trying out a teleportation machine thingy and that's how I got here. They're probably worried so I need to get back as soon as I can." Natsu explained.

"I've never heard of that country." Wave said as he rubbed his chin. "I've been in the navy for a long time and have gone just about everywhere you can go; Fiore doesn't ring any bells though.

"What do you mean you haven't heard of it striper?" Natsu said with a tick mark "in the past four years we've saved the world like 8 times." Not noticing the puzzled look Wave gave him at being called stripper.

"WOW as expected from Justice-sama." Seryu spoke up as she continued to stare in awe at Natsu. "The power of justice truly can't be corrupted by evil as long as we continue to purge them from the streets! Right Justice-sama?"

"Before this little circus act goes any farther" began Stylish before anyone else could comment "Why exactly did you bring this heathen here Seryu? We know absolutely nothing about him. He might even be a rebel spy."

"Justice-sama could never be on the side of evil!" Seryu quickly retorted. "And I wish to introduce him to Esdeath-sama so that Justice-Sama may join us in the elimination of evil!"

"You want him to join the Jaegers?" Bols asked as he stepped towards Natsu "Would you like me to wash those?" He asked politely to Natsu who gave a quick nod and thanks.

"OF course!" Seryu shouted "she turned to continue her speech only to see Natsu with his upper body bare save his scarf as he handed the dirty clothing to Bols. "J-j-j-justice-sama." She stuttered out. Normally the sight of a male's upper has would have no effect on her, as Seryu was a proud woman that devoted her life to seeking justice. She never once even cared about the attachments that men and women would make and share as she saw this as only hurdles and distractions from the path of justice. But considering that the person in front of her, in her mind at least, was justice incarnated. She couldn't help but at least be stunned at the physic of the man before her.

"Oh, you are rather peculiar." Style said suddenly gaining interest in the young man. He rose from his seat and was upon Natsu grabbing his arms and scanning the muscles beneath with his teigu. "Amazing! The amount of muscle fibers is extraordinary." The doctor spoke to himself.

"W-well naturally!" Seryu spoke up "Justice-sama has to be in perfect shape in order to uphold the way of justice!" Seryu spoke with a pink shade to her cheeks.

Before much more action could take place however the door to the room was opened. Everyone quickly snapped their head towards the direction of the door only to see a boy of about eighteen with wool clothing and a tall blue haired woman in a military uniform walk in.

Natsu narrowed his eyes at the woman, something about her really just pissed him off.

"I'm glad everything worked out smoothly." The women spoke with a kind tone "Even you did well Tatsumi." She smiled as she glances to the boy that entered with her. Natsu noticed however that the boy seemed to act like as if he would have preferred not to be complimented by the women.

"I Just did what you wanted me to do Esdeath- _sama_." Natsu watch as who he guesses was Tatsumi spoke the last part the woman who he guesses was Esdeath seemed irritated by the honorific. And he could honestly say the more he looked at this Esdeath person the more his blood began to boil.

Esdeath let out a small sigh and took a seat at the head of the table. Tatsumi once again made an attempt to distance himself from her, he knew how she wish he would refer to her on a more personal level. They were to be lovers after all. Yet once again Tatsumi had- Her train of thought was halted as she felt disturbance in front of her followed by a loud thud. She opened her eyes only to find herself looking into a pair of glaring onyx ones a few inches from.

The sound of Teigu being activated immediately followed.

"Who are you?" Esdeath asked calmly as she stared back at Natsu.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel and I don't know why but something about you really pisses me off." Natsu spoke as he continued to stare the women down, not noticing how all around him the people he just met were currently a single order away from ending his life. Natsu eyes widened suddenly as he felt one of the woman's cold hands suddenly rest on his cheek.

"Pathetic." She whispered as Natsu was suddenly encased within a solid chuck of ice.

"J-j-justice-sama!" Seryu asked in a small panic but still have her gun pointed at Natsu frozen in ice.

"Seryu, were you the one that brought him here?" Esdeath asked in a calm tone sending a shiver through all present.

"A-aye Esdeath-sama."

"And why did you bring a possible assassin into our midst?" Esdeath let out a soft sigh as she stood and made her way to Bols who holding a tray of hot tea for her.

"I-I-I found Justice-sama sitting on a pile of bodies form fifty rebel soldiers." Seryu spoke in a shaky voice as she wished to anger the woman before her. "I thought he could help us on our quest to destroy the evil in this country."

Esdeath took a sip of tea before turning to Seryu "You brought in a person who have no idea of who he actually is. Did you think maybe it was a ploy? The rebels would gladly give the lives of fifty men to put a worm within out ranks." Her look became one of disappointment. "They might have just read you Seryu and used the justice you hold dear in order to trip you up."

"B-b-but" Seryu turned to the block of ice that was Natsu. His large grin still present. "Justice-sama would nev- "she stopped. ' _grin? ´_ she turned back to the ice. ' _Justice-sama wasn't not grinning before was he?'_

"Don't worry Seryu I'll take it easy on your punishmen- "

 _ **Crack**_

Esdeath eyes quickly snapped to the sound as the rest of the Jaegers also focused on the source of the noise.

"Oh, how interesting." Esdeath smirked as she noticed the ice around Natsu starting to crack, but was really got her attention was how it seemed to have started to melt. For something to melt the ice created by her Teigu had really piped her interest. "Did you not check him for a Teigu?"

"h-h-he doesn't have one." Stylish spoke as he took a small step back from the melting ice.

"What do you mean he doesn't have one?" Esdeath questioned. The only way to get through her ice was with the help of one, no normal human could hope to survive being encased in it otherwise.

"I scanned him just moments before you got it, he has none." Stylish retorted as he prepared something behind his back. Esdeath took a quick look at the doctor, a smile smile coming to her lips. What she took as stuttering due to fear earlier was actually the doctor becoming over excited. That meant he was saying the truth it seems. She looked back to Natsu ' _for the rebels to send someone like you to the lion's den must mean that you have quite the amount of information. I'll enjoy getting every drop out.'_ "Stylish, when he gets out put him to sleep for me."

"Only if I can see him aft- "

 _ **BOOM**_

The ice that encased Natsu flew in all directions.

"OI WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled as he raised a fist in Esdeath's direction "THIS IS WHY I HATE YOU ICE MAGE BASTARDS!" several tick marks made their way onto his forehead as he finally understood the connection between the woman before him and his rival. "You tryin to pick a fight ice princess!" Natsu shouted as he took a step forward only to feel a stinging sensation in his neck. He blinked a few times before reaching up and pulling out a dart. He glanced to the direction it came from only to see Stylish holding what seemed to be a rifle. "Hey you know this isn't going to work on m- "THUD _._ The room was suddenly filled with the ungodly loud sounds on Natsu snoring.

Esdeath took a few step forward. "Hmmm." She hummed as she rolled Natsu to his back a sadistic smile coming to her face "with a body like this it'll be interesting to see how long he last." She turned to Seryu. "You did good to bring him here, we will learn a lot after I'm though with milking the information form him." She then bent down to grab ahold of Natsu's pink hair before dragging him out the room "I'll be in my private torture chamber if anything emergency shall arise." She spoke before seeing Stylish about to voice his opinions then added "You may have whatever is left when I'm through." Stylish shut his mouth before following her out with a sly smile. He had to prepare for all the experiments that he wants to try on the new body.

The door shut behind him as the room was engulfed in silence.

"Well that was… interesting." Wave said as scratched his head. Meanwhile Tatsumi was having a mini panic attack since he didn't know if Natsu had the location of the night raid hideout. Bols just went ahead and started to was Natsu's clothes. Kurome went back to eating and Run did whatever it is that Run does.

The sound of sniveling caught their attention as they looked back to see Seryu on her knees with Koro pulled to her chest. Her eyes seemed to be fill with tears.

"JUSTICE-SAMA!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: so I've been off the radar for a while now. It kind of happens when you're in college and you have so much stuff on your plate that isn't food since I'm poor and can't afford much.**

 **BUT I ASSURE YOU IM ALIVE AN PLANNING TO CONTINUE ALL THE STORIES.**

 **But here's a little I whipped up really quick before I hit the sack and go to work. I got several messages to continue and to adopt this fic so I figured it's the one I should update first. It kind of ends with a cliff hanger so don't get too made at me, and it's not as long as the first chapter. But hey it's here.**

 **I like this crossover so I plan to add more chapters to this when I have the time. I haven't watched nor read Akama for a while so I hope I kept most of the characters in their original character.**

 **Now I will probably get flake for Seryu being out in far left field. So let me explain.**

 **Everything she has ever done has been to achieve "justice" so since she now thinks that she has found "justice" she now is at an impasse in her life where she has met the embodiment of everything she has ever searched for. And that "justice" she found happens to be Natsu. So now she hold Natsu above all else until its proven to her that he isn't what she thinks he is. But since she has no doubts as of right now then she is going to act much like a person standing in front of their role model or crush. That is flustered, and constantly not wanting to embarrass themselves.**

 **So I hope that handles any questions about that. If there are any more let me know!**

/

"What was it that you pumped into this man's system?" Esdeath asked without turning to Stylish.

"It was a special concoction that I made from one of the danger beast that the men took down on the last expedition." He answered as he adjusted his glasses "I was preparing it incase… someone I couldn't handle decided to get in my way."

"Hmm." Esdeath hummed in thought a smirk across her face at the subtle message that Stylish was giving her, he had prepared the dart for her after all apparently. "It must be quite potent then." She stated making a mental reminder to make sure that she straightened out the man later.

"Yes, normally I would say that he would never wake up. But for a man to break out of your ice like that I only expect him to be out for maybe a month." Stylish said more to himself, catching the sadistic smile from the women. "unfortunately though he won't be able to feel any pain while he is I that state. I apologize." He ended more to make sure that his future test subject would still be in usable condition then to crush the hopes of the sadistic women.

"How unfortunate." Was the only response as the two ended the conversation and made their way to the door of Esdeath's personal torture chamber.

"So I will see him once you're done with him, correct?" Stylish questioned hoping that his secret weapon wasn't put to waste.

"Of course." Esdeath turned "Whatever is left after I'm done will be yours." She smirked. "Now leave I will meet up with the rest of the Jaegers once I ensure that he is…. Properly taken care of." She ordered as she walked into the room and shut the door before stylish could protest.

She looked around the room with a small smile, a sense of déjà vu washing over her as she thought of all the days she had spent in the room. The screams of dying and mutilated men crying sweet lullabies into her ears as she enjoyed making them sing. After the wave a nostalgia washed past her smile retreated as she dragged the pink haired man to the wall and fastened the claps upon his wrist. She placed one of her slim hands under his chin and lifted it so that she could look into the sleeping face of the man before her.

"Cute." She said with a small smile before letting his head drop and strutted out the door.

"uh who huh?" Natsu's head snapped up as the sound of the door slamming woke him. He looked around wondering what year it was and trying to understand exactly where it was that he was. He tried to pull his hand to his face to rub the sleep from his eyes only to feel a resistance as the chains that held him became taunt. He grumbled at a few words of annoyance before pulling harder before hearing the loud bang of metal begin wrenched from stone as he freed his arm from the wall and wiped the sleepiness from his eyes.

"Huh?" he mumbled as he raised his arm to see the chain dangling from his wrist. "Ugh Erza you can't do this; Mira will get mad if you steal me for a day during her week." Natsu said annoyed as he searched for the Scarlett haired woman that had taken to a hobby of playing with handcuffs and such after their first night together. He quickly pulled his other arm from the wall before breaking both cuff off oh his wrist and dropping the chains to the floor.

"ERZA!" Her half yelled as he looked around waiting for her to pop out with one of her more revealing sets of clothing that she often wore during such activities.

"What the hell?" Natsu tilted his head as he saw the other racks of chains that lined the walls, the boiling pot of water in the center of the room, and the assorted tables with stapes and other combinations of torture scattered across the room. He face palmed.

"Laki I swear this is the third time you've done this." He mumbled before walking to the door of the room and opening it and casually walking into the fresh air of the evening.

"I wonder where she put my scarf."

/meanwhile with the rest of the Jaegers

"JJJJJJUUUUSSSSSTTTTIIIICCCCEEEE-SAMAAAAAAAAAAA!" Seryu Wailed as she used her Teigu as a makeshift pillow crying between its ears.

Koro held up a napkin with a tiny paw as Seryu sneezed in it.

"There there." Bols said as he gently rubbed the woman's back trying to sooth her pain. "it's going to be okay."

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Seryu wailed again "J-J-JUSTICE-SAMA!"

"For the love of all that holy give her a lollypop or something to shut her up!" Run snapped irritated as he, Wave, and Kurome sat at the table each one slowly getting more and more irritated by the whining girl screaming about her idol being taken away.

"Well I don't have a lollypop." Bols said making Seryu cry even harder "But I do have this, it was from that man." He held up a long white scaly scarf. "It seems to be- "

"JUSTICE-SAMA!" Seryu lashed out grabbing the scarf and wrapping it tightly around her entire head. The whole room watch as she took a large breath form within her scarf cocoon. "Ahhhh…. Justice-sama." Seryu finally said in a content voice as her body relaxed.

"Thank god." Wave sighed as he could finally start to feel his headache starting to fade.

"Well at least the commander now has a new toy to preoccupy her with as well." Run stated trying to see the positive in their current situation. A rustling to his right made him look to see Seryu still had the scarf over her head but had pulled it so that now her face was now revealed as well has her large water filled brown eyes. "NOT THAT SHE WILL HURT HIM OF COURSE!" Run added quickly so as not to make the woman before him cry his ears of again. He breathed a sigh of relief as her eyes returned to normal size.

"The commander has probably already killed him already." Kurome said as she ate another cookie. Everyone started to her with chocked expressions as she spoke of it so easily.

"N-N- "Wave began to say to stop the wails that he knew to come.

"JUSTICE-SAMA!" Seryu cried making everyone flinch as she dropped Koro and ran out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"That was cold Kurome." Wave said giving her a small glare which she simply shrugged off as she ate another cookie.

"My I hope she alright." Bols said as he held his hands in front of himself like a concerned mother. And watched as Koro pawed at the door with his little paws. "Koro-san I believe she would like to spend the night alone." He spoke kindly to the dog like creature watching its ears fall onto the back of its head as it whimpered. "But we can go to the execution square if you would like to have a bite to eat." Koro instantly popped up at the idea allowing the occupants of the room to let out a smirk of how dog like the deadly little guy could be.

/with Tatsumi

" _WHO THE HELL WAS THAT!"_ Tatsumi yelled at himself as he replayed the memory of the pink haired man breaking out of **ESDEATH'S** ice.

Was he on the rebel's side like Esdeath suspected?

Was he a potential recruit for the Jaegers?

Tatsumi cringed at the thought of the empire gaining a person that was as strong, or dare he say it, maybe even stronger than Esdeath. His mind reeled with the possibilities as he had to make sure to get back to Najenda to ask if she's ever even heard of this man before. However, before he could think any more he heard the door to the room start to open and he wasn't looking g forward to the psychotic woman that was going to enter. He gulped as he was not looking forward to tonight.

/Seryu

Seryu was sprinting down the halls of the palace tears threatening to burst form her eyes as she ran blindly towards the direction of her room. Her heart hurt more than she ever thought possible. More than when her parents were killed, more that when her father figure Ogre was killed. She just met the one who was everything she had always fought for, the one that she killed for and the one that she was hoping to die for one day. Justice. She found the person that was full of it. The person that was the very embodiment of the ideals that she created. He easily beat those evil doers at the slum district, and even Koro bowed to him. That was all she needed to make sure that he was what she thought he was.

And now he might be gone.

Her tears of sadness slowly turned to tears of rage as her steps from light hits of a woman running from a broken heart to hardened steps a woman that was about to extract her revenge.

Esdeath.

Seryu's heart felt a stab as she remembered the woman that gave her everything yet so easily stomped on it as she drugs Justice-sama away from her. She was the reason that they were going to kill him. She was the one.

She was going to be the first to die.

Seryu slammed a hard foot down as she went to make a turn, a turn that would lead her to getting her revenge. A turn that would let her avenge jus-

 **BAMM**

Seryu felt like she crashed straight into a wall as she collapsed backwards holding her nose. She opened her eyes to glare at what dared halted her on her warpath. But should could not stop the gasp that escaped from her lips.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Natsu scratched his head as he looked down at the girl in front of him. Before everything that happened earlier in the day came crashing back into him memory. "Oh yeah you're Seryu!" he grinned as she remembered the girl's name. "hey it that my sca- "

Before he could finish however Seryu was on her feet and attempting to tackle said mage. Natsu on reaction caught her holding the girl a few inches off the ground.

"JUUUSSSTTTIIICCCEEE-SAMAAA!" Seryu wailed as she held her ideals, her world, her life. She pulled away slightly so that she could look him in the eyes. "I-I-I-I thought y-y-y-you- WWWWAAAAAAHHHHH JUSTICE-SAMA!" she wailed mid-sentence as she buried her face once more into the man's chest.

Natsu having been in this predicament several times however just acted like he usually would. "Hey hey calm down." He spoke softly into the girl's ear as he rubbed her back gently while his other hand held her firmly to his frame. After serval seconds and many more comforting words when he finally felt her stop shaking he finally let her feet touch back on the ground. As he moved to push her away however she griped his shoulders and pulled closer to him.

"I-I-I thought they were going to kill you." She said in a broken voice.

"Eh? The Ice princess?" Natsu raised his eyebrow.

Seryu couldn't help but let out a small giggle as what she thought was the embodiment of Justice call the strongest person she knew 'ice princess'. "I thought she was going to torture and kill you."

"Oh…" Natsu said as he looked up in puzzlement. "OH! That's why I was in chains!" he said as if he just discovered the final word of the crossword puzzle.

"Wait so you weren't let free?!" Seryu looked up in shock.

"Well I mean I guess not?" Natsu said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I mean they were weak chains so it wasn't that hard to get out. And I mean no one was there or anything so I wouldn't say I broke out. I walked through the door." Natsu said before he stomped rubbing his head as if he remembered something. "Oh yeah but I was trying to come back and get my shirt and scarf."

Seryu looked confused till she moved her eyes from his face down to where she was eye level with. Her eyes widened as her face flushed. She was looking directly into bare chest of the man of her dreams.

"I-d-fg—w" her mind short circuited.

"But thanks for taking care of my scarf. You're wearing it funny though." Natsu smiled as he pushed the scarf from around her head down to around her neck, not meaning to run his fingers through the girl's hair.

Seryu only turned to a blushing stuttered piece of mess as she felt his hands on her though.

"After I find my shirt I'll go teach that ice princess who she froze." Natsu added after he fixed the scarf and lifted a fist showing his obvious intentions.

Seryu's mind instantly went into overdrive as he heard her idol talk about taking on the strongest being in the empire. And the one thing she knew that she couldn't have happen was that she couldn't lose him once again, nor chance him being beaten. so that why before Natsu could make another comment he found himself suddenly pulled down a hall and into a room before being thrown onto a bed.

"NO!" Seryu yelled as she held out her finger. "Justice-sama will stay here till I get back with his cloths and he will not move!" Seryu said well staring down the man. Deep down she was hurting for having to treat him this way but she had this feeling that even though Justice-sama was the embodiment of Justice he might not have been brightest person ever born.

Natsu simply shock as he looked at another version of a pissed off Erza. "A-aye sir!" he eeped out as he gave a salute.

Seryu nodded before running back and closing the door. Then sprinting down the various halls back to where she started. When she saw door that led to the jaegers meeting room she increased her speed before kicking the door open.

"WHERE IS JUSTICE-SAMA's SHI- "her breath caught however as she looked at the woman before her.

Esdeath simply looked back at her with an aura of annoyance around her.

"What is it that you want Seryu?" she said with her venomously calm voice.

"I-I-I." Seryu gulped "Well I was going to grab Justice-sama's cloths and um…"

Esdeath looked as the words started stumbling out before she lost her patience. "Who is this _Justice_ person Seryu keeps obsessing about?" she asked giving and understood question to the rest of the people in the room.

"I believe his actual name is Natsu, commander." Run spoke up "he was the pink haired man that you dragged in earlier."

"Oh?" Esdeath said before looking at Seryu. "Well since you're looking for his clothes that maybe you could help me understand this little riddle." She said before dropping two broken lengths of chain at the girl's feet. "he seems to have escaped and I would very much like to know how." She glared at Seryu who's blood froze over.

"I-I-I" Seryu stuttered out only causing the woman before her to glare even more.

"Seryu tell me right now before I ki- "

"HEY ICE PRINCESS WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" came a shout that made the air still between them all till they looked out the window to see Natsu standing in the middle of palace courtyard with his hands behind his head.

"COME OUT HERE SO I CAN KICK YOU ASSFOR WHAT YOU DID!"

Seryu was the first to react as she ran to the window and threw it open. "JUSTICE-SAMA!" she yelled. "I TOLD YOU TO STAY IN MY ROOM YOU IDIOT!"

Natsu looked up at the window to see Seryu flailing her arms.

"But it was booooooring." Natsu whined causing Seryu to fall down from shock. However, before she could say anything else she saw a blur of white and blue fly past her.

Esdeath now stood across from Natsu her arms crossed.

"Who helped you escape." She stated in more of an order.

"Escape?" Natsu asked as he rubbed his head.

"Yes from the chains. I need to know who else it is that I need to send to hell after you."

"Those chains were supposed to hold me?" Natsu asked genuinely surprised. "but they weren't even magic cancelling. They were kind of like the once that Erza would use on me when she wanted to spice things up." Natsu scratched his head.

"SPICE THINGS UP!" Seryu yelled form the window seal.

"If you insist to treat this like a joke I only hope that you prove to be a worthy opponent. I hope your body is not still drowsy from the drug that Stylish injected into you." Esdeath smirked as she drew he rapier.

"OHHHH." Natsu smirked "It's been a while since I had a fight worth fighting so I hope you can do better than the last ice princess I had to fight. Ice princess."

Esdeath smirk only grew larger as she laughed on the inside at the man's attempt to rile her, no one that has ever gotten her emotional in a fight has ever survived the encounter.

"Then lets ends the quickly." She pointed her sword to the sky. "That is if you can survive more than a few hits." As she ended her words the clouds above them broke apart only to show a gigantic ball of ice dropping from the sky like a meteor. She looked over to Natsu waiting to see the look of fear in his eyes, the look that she craved so much. Yet her heart skipped a beat as the man only put a hand over his eyes to shield them form the setting sun.

"That's a big one, I'm impressed." He whistled as a smirk crossed his face.

Esdeath heart fluttered again at that look, the look of a challenge. The look of dominance.

"Yosh!" Natsu yelled as he pushed his fist together causing flames to erupt out of his arms startl9ing everyone once again. ' _Stylish said her didn't have a teigu, what is this then?'_ Esdeath asked herself as Natsu drew an intense amount of air and his body grew to a comical and inhuman size.

" **FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!** " he yelled as Esdeath had to step a foot back while she witnessed the strangest site she's ever seen. A column of fire the size of the palace itself erupted for the man in front of her before smashing into the ice she created. Her eyes grew slightly as she watched the fire continued to pour till she heard the snap of the man's mouth shut only for the fire to disappear. She looked up only to see that there was not even a snowflake of her ice left. Her head snapped back to the man as he rubbed his fist across his mouth.

"I haven't had to use one that big for a while. You might not be half bad ice princesses." Natsu smirked making the sadist across form his visibly shake with anticipation.

"Well. Then shall we start this then?" Esdeath smirked, her eyes gleaming with something more than a promise of pain but of, pleasure?

/

 **AN: SO I decided to answer review questions here.**

 **Dart effected Natsu so much because it was basically an artificial Teigu that Stylish made. I also agree that it takes a lot to bring him down since he's really fking strong so that's why he was only out for a fraction of the time.**

 **As for how strong he is compared to Esdeath well…. Sounds like the answer will be in the next chapter. ;)**

 **Pairing will be up to my discretion, but there will be a lot of romantic humor. And I can be swayed anyway that the masses wish for this to become.**

 **I don't plan on adding anymore FT characters to this cross over, it will be Natsu centric.**

 **Also I apologize for the spelling error, but this is something I do with what little spare time I have so I try to press as many of these out in the short amount of time I have. So that means I write it. Spell check it. Read it over fairly quickly and make whatever spelling error immediately jump out at me. Then I post it. 2k words is my minimum because I feel that each chapter should feel like at least a small read. Yet that also leaves a lot of room for errors.**

 **So I'm sorry for spelling, you can yell at me by pm'ing me and I'll accept it all but I will guarantee that there will be a few more errors in the next chapter anyways. It's the best I could do with my tight schedule and I think the majority of people would prefer 2 chapters that progress the story with small errors then 1 chapter that is a bit more polished.**


	3. Chapter 3

So I have been playing around with how this story should play out so before I finish the next chapter I'm putting up a poll on my home page. This is my first time to put one up so just let me know if it's not working.

But basically is whether this story should be funny with Natsu just rampaging along this new universe or whether he should be sucked into the true world or horror and pain that is this new world. No matter what it's probably going to be a harem unless it is voted against.


End file.
